Frozen in Time
by Steel Fairy
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. For Mario, he may need a few more in order to explain the one Sonic found. SonicxMario. Oneshot.


**AN: When was the last time I wrote something on the lighthearted side? I can't remember. All I can say is that I wholeheartedly apologize for what you're about to read, especially the first three paragraphs. And no, this is not canon with any of my other stories. Suggestive content ahoy, so if you're uncomfortable with that I recommend finding something else to read. With that out of the way I hope I make some of you laugh, otherwise I have severely botched this oneshot. (And I apologize for the amount of writing I've done these past few days, I've been on a bit of a writing spree.)  
**

 **Very light spoilers for _Super Mario Odyssey._**

* * *

 _~Frozen in Time~_

It wasn't often that Mario got to visit Sonic's world, or Sonic got to visit the Mushroom Kingdom. Thanks to the two having chronic hero syndrome in their respective worlds, they couldn't leave for too long otherwise a villain could come out of remission and wreck havoc with no one else around to stop it. And don't expect anyone else to do anything about it either, they're only there to give you sidequests and provide exposition that you really don't need if all you care about is the gameplay. Which is the author in most cases, after all it's called a _game_ therefore the thing to pay attention to the most is the gameplay and...

I know, I know, off topic. Dumb author and her tendency to ramble on about pointless things. No wonder she doesn't have any friends. Anyway, Mario was visiting Sonic, intending to stay a few days thanks to his recent victory over Bowser. Upon his arrival the two had proceeded to head to Sonic's room and lock the door behind them, a sign to Tails that they didn't want to be disturbed. Three guesses what they were doing in there.

No really, take a wild guess at what a twenty-two year old and a twenty-six year old who haven't seen each other in a while are doing in a locked bedroom. I'll wait. If you thought looking at photos, you'd be right! What, you thought they were doing something else in there? Come on now, that's not the only activity couples do you know!

"That looks cold," Sonic pointed out, gazing at a glossy photo Mario had handed off to him. "Looks like it would be as cold as Holoska. Good thing you had that winter parka."

"I didn't when I first got there," Mario admitted. "But it was conveniently available for me to purchase at the Crazy Cap store, so everything worked out okay in the end."

Sonic hummed, flicking through more photos and coming across one that made him blush and would have made blood spurt from his nose if the author didn't find that completely repulsive. "Any reason why you're wearin' nothin' but your boxers in this one?"

"Am I on the beach?" Mario questioned. When Sonic nodded, Mario shrugged. "That's your answer then."

"But there's swimsuits an' stuff like that. You're just... walkin' around in your underwear like it's completely normal."

"Sonic, that land consisted of talking snails. The only time they cared what I was wearing was when I had to be let into someplace to hula dance for a power moon for some reason."

"Please tell me you have a picture of that." Sonic pleaded, while still holding onto the picture of his shirtless boyfriend. "Can I keep this one?"

"What, so that you can make out with it when I'm not around?" Mario deadpanned, while Sonic just gave him a sly look.

"Somethin' like that."

Mario rolled his eyes as Sonic tucked the photo away in his quills and continued to flick, before stumbling across one that made his face go completely blank. "Mar... would you like to explain this one to me?"

"Hm?" Mario shuffled over to where Sonic was and took a quick glance at the photo, before his face flushed red in embarrassment. "Oh, that..."

"I mean, I thought nothin' could top you in your underpants, but _this..."_

"Sonic, _please..."_

"So were you the runaway bride, or did the groom take off?" Sonic joked, breaking out into a wide grin as Mario dropped his head in his hands.

"I... can explain..." he stammered, while desperately trying to come up with some sort of justification. Meanwhile one of Sonic's hands fell to his hip as he continued giving Mario that sly grin.

"You can explain why you were dressed up like a bride? Oh boy, this'll be good. Is it a long story, should I go make popcorn?"

"No popcorn will be necessary," Mario grumbled. "Um... so after the Lochlady Dress was returned, the Lochladies were so grateful that they made me an exact replica. They're super-duper nice people you see, and that was how they showed their gratitude."

"Mmm, sure," Sonic hummed. "You do realize I know that you're lyin' through your teeth, right?"

" _Sì."_ Mario confirmed with a sigh. "But out of ten, how well was I lying?"

"'Bout a four," Sonic responded. "But hey, not bad for somethin' made up on the spot." He flashed Mario his signature smirk, to which Mario could only laugh.

"I guess we should clean up these pictures," he mumbled more to himself than to Sonic, shuffling the photos into a pile and securing the stack with an elastic band. "So what now?"

Sonic grinned, wrapping his arms around Mario and causing Mario to shudder feeling his warm breath on his neck. "Well, the photo of you stuffed in my quills is givin' me some ideas..."

/~/

"Mar?"

"Hm?"

"You totally rocked that dress, by the way."

A smile, chuckle, and a kiss on Sonic's forehead. _"Grazie."_


End file.
